newgirlfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Glockenspiel
Glockenspiel ist die siebte Episode der ersten Staffel von New Girl. Handlung Schmidt isst allein eine riesige Platte voll Sushi und versucht seine Mitbewohner ebenfalls dafür zu begeistern. Damit hat er weder bei Nick noch bei dem von seinem neuen Job frustrierten Winston Glück. Jess kommt unterdessen nach Hause und bringt ein paar ihrer Schüler mit. Die Männer sind nicht begeistert, dass die Jugendlichen in ihrem Wohnzimmer ihre Musikprobe abhalten wollen. In ihren eigentlich Proberaum können sie aber nicht mehr. Die Schüler haben keine richtigen Instrumente, sondern spielen auf Glocken. Als sie den Unwillen der Mitbewohner spührt, wird Jess rebellisch und beginnt die Probe auch ohne deren Zustimmung. Diese verläuft nicht sehr gut, die musikalischen Fähigkeiten der Schüler sind begrenzt. Jess versucht sie trotzdem zu motivieren. In der Pause überschwemmt eine der Schülerinnen die Toilette, die von Nick wieder repariert wird. Schmidt findet es nicht gut, dass Nick Dinge immer nur provisorisch kittet und nicht richtig repariert, und bittet ihn darum, die Toilette ordentlich wieder heil zu machen. Er willigt ein. Aus dem Wohnzimmer kommt ein wohlklingendes Glockenkonzert. Winston hat sich einige der Instrumente genommen und spielt den Jugendlichen etwas vor. Alle sind bezaubert. Abends bittet Jess Winston darum, bei ihrem Glockenkonzert mitzuwirken und so ein Vorbild für die Kinder zu sein. Es würde ihr viel bedeuten. Winston willigt ein, ihr bis zum Konzert am Sonntag zu helfen. Nick repariert derweil die Toilette, nimmt sich dafür aber viel Zeit. Schmidt ist genervt, dass er deshalb nicht sein eigenes Bad benutzen kann, und schlägt vor, einen Klempner zu rufen. Nick hält das für keine gute Idee, denn er ist zu stolz um einen Klempner zu holen und will die Toilette lieber selbst wieder in Ordnung bringen. Er ist beleidigt und lässt Schmidt mit der halb reparierten Toilette stehen. Winston und Jess fahren zur Probe. Winston versucht zu verstehen, warum Jess das Orchester leitet. Sie tut es, um die Jugendlichen dazu zu bringen, sich für etwas einzusetzen und anzustrengen. Winston verspricht, ihr damit zu helfen, doch Jess glaubt nicht, dass sie auf ihn hören werden. Nick kommt nach Hause und trifft auf einen Klempner. Er fühlt sich in seiner Ehre verletzt und ist wütend auf Schmidt. Er findet es falsch, dass der gut betuchte Schmidt alle Probleme immer mit Geld allein zu lösen versucht. Die beiden streiten und Nick stürmt schließlich wutentbrannt davon. Die Proben laufen besser, seit Winston zu der Gruppe gestoßen ist. Er schlägt vor, "Eye of the Tiger" zu spielen, damit sie die Stars des sonntäglichen Konzerts werden. Die Schüler sind sehr beeindruckt von ihm und finden Glockenspiel plötzlich cool. Jess ist eifersüchtig und versucht die Jugendlichen wieder für sich und ihre Ideen gewinnen. Ihre Fähigkeiten kommen jedoch nicht gegen Winstons an. Diesen hat der Ehrgeiz gepackt und er bringt die Jugendlichen dazu, die Schule ausfallen zu lassen, damit mehr Zeit zum Üben da ist. Jess findet das nicht gut. Sie erzählt Nick, dass sie Winston zu ehrgeizig und von sich selbst überzeugt findet. Der stimmt ihr zu, schon immer sei Winston so gewesen. Schmidt kommt nach Hause, der Streit schwelt immer noch zwischen den beiden, und bald brüllen sie sich wieder an. Auch Jess' Schlichtungsversuche bleiben erfolglos. Der Streit treibt immer neue Blüten und bald befinden sich die beiden Freunde im Krieg. Winston probt für das Glockenkonzert, statt zu arbeiten, und wird deshalb gefeuert. Umso stärker versucht er jetzt, das Orchester auf Erfolg zu trimmen. Dabei verliert er aber den Spaß daran und wird ungeduldig mit den Jugendlichen. Jess versucht ihn zu beruhigen und gleichzeitig den Jugendlichen zu sagen, dass sie nicht schuld daran sind, wie Winston sich verhält. Winston hört jedoch nicht auf Jess und fährt fort damit, die Schüler zu piesaken. Schließlich wirft sie ihn wegen seines Verhaltens aus der Gruppe. Schmidt versucht erneut, sich mit Nick zu versöhnen, der ist aber weiterhin wütend und zeigt das seinem Mitbewohner auch. Der Streit eskaliert und die beiden verfolgen sich durch die Wohnung. Dann beschimpft Schmidt Nick als Verlierer – damit geht er zu weit, plötzlich ist aller Ärger aus Nick gewichen und er zieht resigniert ab. Jess sucht derweil Winston auf, die Generalprobe mit dem Orchester verlief nicht gut. Doch dieser gibt vor, er hätte am Glockenkonzert kein Interesse mehr. Jess versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass sie ihn aus der Gruppe geworfen hat, weil er das Orchester total vereinnahmt hatte und den Jugendlichen keinen Platz mehr gelassen, sie schlecht genannt und so ihr Selbstvertrauen unterlaufen hat. Nick glaubt, er kenne seine Freunde inzwischen zu lange und dass sie zu gut über ihn Bescheid wüssten. Das erzählt er Winston. Dieser hadert damit, wie sein Leben verläuft und was aus ihm geworden ist. Nick versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass er daran arbeiten muss, dass er immer der Beste sein will, denn manchmal geht es nicht nur um ihn, sonder auch um andere Leute. Das wird Winston plötzlich auch klar. Nick und er brechen auf, um sich Jess' Konzert anzuhören, auch Schmidt kommt mit. Jess versucht ihre Schüler vor dem Auftritt zu motivieren. Dann geht es los, die Männer kommen gerade rechtzeitig. Jess ist froh, sie zu sehen, und ruft Winston auf die Bühne. Obwohl die Jugendlichen es nicht wirklich beherrschen, spielt er mit ihnen "Eye of the Tiger" auf den Glocken. Nick und Schmidt versöhnen sich wieder und einträchtig lauschen sie dem Konzert. en:Bells es:Bells it:Campanelle pl:Odcinek_7_"Dzwonki" Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode Staffel 1